


under the stars

by petalsandstars



Series: things you said [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Just Cute Stuff, Kenma is trying his best, M/M, after fight kinda thing, but not teeth-rotting fluff, talking under the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalsandstars/pseuds/petalsandstars
Summary: “You know what, Kenma,” Hinata raised his voice, “if you still want to act like this, maybe I should just leave. I’m dead serious.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: things you said [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773445
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> there is a list of 'things you said', and this is one of it.
> 
> #1: things you said under the stars and in the grass

“You know what, Kenma,” Hinata raised his voice, “if you still want to act like this, maybe I should just leave. I’m dead serious.”

“Wait -”

The door slammed shut, resonating through his chest making his heart tremble - knowing real well how bad he was treating Hinata the past few days. It’s been a rough week for him, but he realized it too late that he should’ve talked it out with his boyfriend instead of acting like a child.

“Shit,” he cusses out in frustration before throwing his phone on the bed. He had been trying to reach Hinata for hours but the latter never responded to any of his texts, neither did he accept his calls. At this point he figured that he messed up real bad, and he is scared.

He is just so, so scared.

He called Kuroo, for emotional support and maybe Kuroo would give him some ideas how to clean up this mess and just in luck, he gave a brilliant idea.

His knuckles whiten as his grip on the steering tighten, eyebrows furrowed in concentration and his heartbeat drumming against its cage. He’s driving to Hinata’s place with a bouquet of flowers sitting on the passenger seat alongside a box of 20 pieces of chicken nuggets.

Ringing Hinata’s doorbell almost feels as if his soul is getting sucked out into a dark abyss, he could feel sweat prickling on his forehead, glistening.

On the other side of the door, the wall around Hinata’s heart is threatening to crumble down. Trying to ignore his boyfriend as he spams your phone with texts filled with such worries and regrets, with occasional memes and sad emojis, of course he is losing it. He tuts to the door seeming so sure about the person who is paying him a visit, his lips tugged into a soft smile as he is welcomed by a pudding head bowed down in guilt and his arms stretched out, handing over a bouquet of red roses and baby’s breath.

“I’m sorry,” comes Kenma’s soft voice, “I know I messed up real bad,” he looks up to meet Hinata’s eyes, “Do you perhaps want to go on a date with me? Please?”

He wanted to say no. He wanted to play hard to get, but his heart betrayed him and before he could process his thoughts, he replied with a short yes before scurrying inside to get changed.

The drive was quiet, accompanied by the soft whirring sound of the engine and songs playing from Kenma’s playlist. It is calm and they enjoyed this atmosphere - silence that doesn’t eat their soul, silence that makes them just appreciate being near each other, silence that comforts them.

“Kenma, where are you taking me?” Hinata breaks the silence, “are you kidnapping me?”

He averts his gaze, from the road to Hinata and back to the road. His lips pressed into a thin line and Hinata giggled at his expression.

“Okay, fine. Surprise me then. I trust you.”

The starry night above them is better than any imitation. There are lighter patches, clusters of faint and bold light, and the constellations altered according to the time of the year. They are laying on the blanket with Hinata’s head resting on Kenma’s chest as he hugs the orange head closer to his body - feeling the warmth radiating from him. Hinata’s pinky resting on Kenma’s, maybe it is some kind of symbol that they promise to stay.

This place is a treasure. A place of comfort.

For Kenma, at least. He finds comfort in the dark sky, as it splatters with glimmering shiny stars. He’d come here alone in sorrow as his mind wandered off into the wild, and now he’s here with Hinata- someone he cherishes, someone he loves.

Glancing over to look at Hinata’s face, he feels his heart thundering as the latter’s cheeks accentuate when he grins widely pointing out the stars and all the wonders that sparks his interest.

“Babe,” he calls out, his hand playing with the hem of Kenma’s hoodie, “You ever just think about how much has happened underneath the sky and how much is going to happen after tonight. It’s like looking into the past and the future all at once. This is the same sky that the greatest philosophers and astronomers and artists looked at throughout history. The same sky and yet completely different stars because most of the stars that we’re looking at right now have already died out light-years away and one day they’re just gonna fade away for good.”

Kenma doesn’t utter any reply, however his fingers are playing with the fluffy orange hair as he leans in nuzzling his nose against Hinata’s cheek resulting in an eruption of giggles from him. Kenma is a man with few words, but Hinata understands that their love language is different as he is more vocal, he shows through small gestures, the lingering gaze, the soft smile as he listens to him talking, and the way he remembers all the small details about him.

“What do you love about me?” Hinata asks out of curiosity.

Kenma hums before answering, “Everything. There’s nothing about you that I don't love.”

“Ew, Kenma. That’s gross.” Hinata told him, but his face flush red and he wraps his arms around Kenma’s torso. “You didn’t ask me, but I’m going to tell you that I love how you’re like a prince that would rescue me whenever I’m in trouble.”

“Oh, so you think I resemble a prince?” his voice laced with confidence, a smug smile plastering his face.

“Of course you are, babe. But I also wish that you could tell me stuff. Whenever you’re stressed out, I want to be by your side. I want to help you. I love you, you know that right?”

As if his breath hitched at the back of his throat, finding it hard to breathe. He pulls Hinata closer, his grips tightening around him and Hinata hears a soft sob, a wet patch forming on the material on his shoulder.

Worry. Shock.

“I’m sorry,” his voice cracks, “I’m afraid of losing you but I swear I want to spend my life with you.”

Scurrying to sit up straight before cradling his face with such gentle, wiping off the tears running down his cheeks.

“Right now,” he starts, “I’m just beyond grateful that you stayed, thankful that you love me for who I am, blessed that I met you. You’re like this missing puzzle in my life, you really complete me, Shoyo. I want to assure you that I promise that I will talk things out with you.”

Propping himself up before sitting right in front of Hinata, knees touching.

“I never felt this way before but I really want to spend my life with you, for eternity,” he continues, Hinata couldn’t find any words to respond and he can feel tears pricking his eyes. “I want to start our own little family with you.”

Under the sky of perfect midnight velvet, under stars so brilliant that they drew the eyes heaven bound, the lyrics of the love song plays softly in his mind. As the light twinkles and the unheard music plays he finds himself lost in Kenma’s warm embrace, finding comfort as he breathes in his familiar cologne. It feels like it is almost like us against the world. It feels surreal. But it feels great.

Fingers locking with him, they continue the night staring into the sky and talking with each other, occasionally teasing Kenma since he just half-proposed to Hinata whilst crying with a box of cold chicken nuggets on his side.

Starting his own little family with Kenma. That sounds like a great life.

This place is a treasure. A place that witnesses their new beginning.


End file.
